Becoming her
by sezza43
Summary: Kivar's on earth but what has he brought with him that could destroy the group forever? How is Maria involved? (K&M, M&M) *COMPLETE*
1. Taken

Disclaimer: I own nothing but his fic Rating: Strong PG-13 Couple: K&K, M&M Summary: Kivar's on earth but has brought something back that could destroy the royal four. But how is Maria involved? Spoilers: Everything in Season 1 and half of Season 2 Authors note: Ok another fic by me. This came from an idea I've had for ages. I'm not really sure if I like this fic myself but I'd like to know what you thought. Email: sezza43@hotmail.com  
Additional notes: In this fic, if you haven't seen the episode when the skins go to Roswell then you may not get it but you can try. Also, I'm making out that Liz already told Maria about future Max. Oh and Kivar had been on earth for a while but has not made his presence known.  
CHAPTER 1 (Taken)  
  
Maria stood at the foot of the board scared and alone. Just a few seconds ago Kyle, like Liz had disappeared; now it was up to her to save all human kind. Maria grabbed the jumper cables and climbed up to where the rod was. She attached them and jumped down.  
  
"God I hope this works"  
  
"Pity you'll be gone when your friends get back" a voice came from behind.  
  
Maria turned and saw a skin. She started running for the car when he stopped her and grabbed her around the waist. Maria elbowed him in the gut and he let go but as he did she fell and he grabbed her ankle. He crawled up to her and turned her over. Maria tried pushing him off but it was hopeless, the skin slapped her then pulled out a knife and stabbed Maria in the side.  
  
Maria started coughing then finally all her strength left her and she saw darkness.  
  
The skin stood up and looked down at the bruised beauty lying on the ground. "Damn she's strong," he said as he grabbed his aching gut. He signalled behind him and a car pulled up. Just as the rod began to explode the two skins put Maria into the car and drove off.  
  
"Are you sure she's the one?" the skin driving asked.  
  
The other nodded. "Definitely, her image was put into my head before we left. This is the one he wanted."  
  
The driving skin lifted his eyebrows in disgust. "But she's human"  
  
The other skin smiled evilly. "Not for long." They both laughed as the continued down the highway and into the desert.  
Back at the board  
Liz stood at the foot of the board and jumped up and down with excitement, she was back. Kyle came up behind her and hugged her.  
  
"We're back, Maria did it, she really did it. She saved us." Kyle cheered. Liz laughed and looked around for Maria.  
  
"Kyle, where is she?"  
  
Kyle too began to look around. He saw her car but no Maria. He walked around to the passenger side where he saw the blood. "Oh my god Liz, come here" he called to her.  
  
Liz ran over to him and gasped when she saw the blood. "Oh god Kyle, what do you think happened?"  
  
Kyle shrugged but leant down. "I'm not sure but she struggled, you can see where her shoes have been and there's some hair." He pointed next to the tyre. "She's been taken."  
  
Liz started to cry, afraid for her best friends life. "We need to find the others now, we need to find Maria." She started heading towards the driver's side but froze and glanced at Kyle. "What are we going to tell Michael? He'll go crazy if he knew Maria's been taken."  
  
Kyle frowned and looked into the distance. "Like he'll care Liz."  
  
Liz gasped in shock. "Kyle how could you say that? Michael loves Maria"  
  
Kyle laughed dryly. "Yeah and he's really shown it lately, you know being with Courtney and all"  
  
Liz got in and started the car. "Kyle, yes I admit he's been a jerk but he really does love Maria"  
  
"Well he's got a great way of showing it" Kyle said bitterly as he too got into the car. Liz started to drive towards Michael's apartment in hopes that they all would be there.  
  
"Since when did you get so involved in Michael and Maria's life anyway?" she asked.  
  
Kyle sighed. "Since our parents began dating, knowing my luck Deluca will eventually be my sister, and that means family, and no one hurts my family."  
  
Liz smiled. Kyle really was a good guy after all. But still how was Michael going to take the news?  
Michael's apartment  
Isabel smiled as she answered the door and saw Alex. "Thank god your safe"  
  
Alex was still confused. The sheriff had filled him out on what had happened but still, he disappeared? "Yeah I'm safe, a little confused but safe. So can someone explain to me what is going on?"  
  
"Well Courtney's dead for one" Tess said happily. She really didn't like the girl.  
  
Michael shook his head. "She saved our lives Tess"  
  
Tess shrugged. "So, she also brought the skins here, I had no reason to like the girl."  
  
Michael shook his head in dismay. "Hey she killed herself to protect our secret ok"  
  
Max stood up. "No it's not ok Michael, you shouldn't have told her our secret in the first place, and Tess is right, she lead the skins to us, all of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. She's gone now anyway, let's just forget about it and move on."  
  
Michael nodded but was still angry. Didn't they understand that she had answers to there past?  
  
"Ah still in the lurch over here guys" Alex waved. Isabel laughed and led him into the kitchen and told him the whole story. When they were done they went back to the living room and sat. "So Maria, Kyle and Liz went to save us humans?"  
  
Isabel nodded. "Yeah and it looks like they succeeded so they should be here soon. I wonder what they did?"  
  
Max was about to speak when Liz and Kyle burst into the room. Liz ran into Max's arms. "Oh god Max, thank god your ok" Max smiled but let her go, the memory still fresh of her and Kyle together was still in his mind.  
  
"You actually did it, I admit I had my doubts but you guys came through" Tess said smirking.  
  
"Actually it was Maria who did it, Liz disappeared on the way there and I disappeared just as Maria thought of how to destroy the rod thing," Kyle told them. Tess nodded in approval. Who would have thought?  
  
Michael looked towards the door. "Ah guys where is Maria?" Liz and Kyle shared a look. "Where the hell is she?" he yelled.  
  
Liz sighed. "We don't know. When we returned we couldn't see her so Kyle went to the side of the car and we found blood and some hair by the tyre, Kyle thinks there was a struggle, that she was probably.taken"  
  
Michael sat down limp. He didn't hear anything after blood. Someone had hurt his Maria, that someone was going to pay.  
  
Max glanced at his friend worried. The emotions were clear on his face as they passed. First confusion, then fear, then sadness and finally anger. "Let's go back and see if we can get a flash or something," he suggested. Everyone nodded and all started to leave. Max went to Michael. "We'll find her man"  
  
Michael nodded. "I'm not giving up until we do." 


	2. Transformed

CHAPTER 2 (Transformed)  
  
Maria awoke with a throbbing pain in her side and head. She opened her eyes slowly as so they could adjust to the light, when she had them fully focused she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a bed in what appeared to be a bedroom. She stood up and walked slowly towards the door and found it to be locked. She then went to the window and saw that outside was a view of all of Roswell.  
  
"God where am I?"  
  
"Home my dear" Maria turned to the voice behind her. She glanced him up and down. He was about as tall as Michael but built more. He had blond hair, quite handsome if she had to say so, he had a great smile too.  
  
"This isn't my home, and who the hell are you?" Maria yelled but the pain in her head became a lot greater she had to sit down.  
  
"It will be your home soon enough, well after I get through with everything that is" he smiled. Maria shivered. Why did that not sound good? "And as for who I am, well you'll know that soon enough as well."  
  
The man walked over to he and lifted his hand to touch her face. If Maria had enough strength she would have slapped his hand away but she didn't. He touched her face in what could only be described as lovingly but she once again saw darkness.  
  
As Maria fell back onto the bed the man motioned for another to grab her. "Take her to the room. We'll begin straight away." The other nodded and did as he was told. The man was left alone. He walked over to the window that Maria had been looking out of and reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with two rings attached.  
  
"We'll be together again Kara, I promise." He whispered as he kissed one of the rings then walked out of the room.  
Back at the board  
As they all piled out of their cars Kyle showed then the spot with the blood. "There it is, and see she struggled because of the shoe markings and that hair, is not hers. She must have pulled out some of there's."  
  
Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael started walking around the area touching various things to try to get a flash, but got nothing. Michael was getting frustrated. "Nothing" he yelled. "I'm getting nothing, god damn it"  
  
Isabel ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe she's sleeping or passed out or something, I can try and dream walk her. And even if she's not I can try and do what I did with Max that time, I may even get in if she's not?"  
  
"Do it" Michael nodded.  
  
"I'll need a photo," Isabel said as she made herself comfortable in the back seat of the jeep.  
  
Michael pulled one from his pocket. "Here" Isabel took it off him and stared at it. Michael must have looked at this a lot, it was worn and creased in some places, the photo would have been a recent one too, Maria had long hair from when Isabel changed it. Kyle noticed this too. Maybe he really did love Maria like Liz had said.  
  
Isabel smiled at him then lay down. "Thanks"  
  
Michael blushed. It was obviously a shock to everyone that he had a photo of Maria, but why wouldn't he? She was his sort of girlfriend and he loved her. He wanted to be able to see her when she wasn't around. The odd dream walking didn't go astray either. Maria could have some pretty interesting dreams. He looked at Isabel. "Just find her."  
  
Isabel nodded then fell into a deep sleep. Ten minutes later Isabel woke with a frustrated yell. "Damn it Maria"  
  
Michael ran to her. "What, what is it?"  
  
Isabel sighed angrily. "She won't let me in, she's passed out alright but I can't get past the barrier, she's stopping me, I tried every possible way but nothing. Why is it so hard this time when it was so easy last time?"  
  
"Maybe it's all the pain she's been through recently." Tess suggested. "I mean think about it, she caught Michael cheating on her-"  
  
Michael cut her off. "I did not cheat on her"  
  
Tess rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but she thinks you did and quite frankly Michael, you haven't shown her anything lately to help her think you didn't. You have been spending all your time with Courtney, even I thought you two had a thing."  
  
Michael glared at her but she continued. "Anyway, so with that, then almost getting killed in the UFO centre and witnessing her two friends disappear right in front of her in a crucial moment has left her, I don't know so over emotional the only way to deal with it was to block it all out. Put up a stone wall if you will"  
  
Michael smirked at her use of words. Isabel nodded. "It makes sense. If someone's blocked off there feelings then I can't get in, they have to be open to me, even if it's only a little, but she wasn't giving me anything."  
  
Alex walked over to them. "Well there's tyre tracks but they end at the road, I can't even tell which direction they went in"  
  
"Shit" Michael yelled as he kicked the back of the jeep.  
  
"Michael calm down. Look we'll go back into town and see if anyone's seen her ok, we haven't even tried her place yet, we'll go there then the Crashdown. We'll find her"  
  
Michael sighed and nodded. Of course they'll find her they had to.  
Outside of Roswell  
The man walked into the room and watched as the doctors he had trained prepped Maria for what was about to be done. Maria had been strapped to a table and the doctors were cleaning the wound from where she was stabbed, it had to be clean for this was where the injection was to be made.  
  
"Sir, do you want to do the honours?" one of the doctors asked  
  
The man smiled and took the syringe off him. He walked to where Maria lay and kissed her head gently. "Soon we'll be one again," he whispered as he struck the wound with the needle. Once all of the red liquid was injected he as well as the doctors all stepped back.  
  
Maria started to convulse then the wound began to glow. Suddenly her eyes opened but they were a fiery red and unseeing she took in a breath and a green burst of power shot out of her body knocking everyone in the room to the ground. The room was then completely silent. The man stood and walked over to her. He looked down at her face and watched as her eyes opened slowly.  
  
Her once green eyes were now amber brown. She turned her head to the man in front of her. She lifted her hand and caressed the side of his face. "Kivar"  
  
"Kara" he whispered. She nodded and he smiled. "My love is it really you?"  
  
"Yes it is, I still have Maria inside me but I am Kara, your wife." She said gently. "What did you do?" she asked  
  
Kivar smiled. "We saved your essence my love, I have been waiting and watching for the perfect woman to hold you and I finally have. We have taken her and injected your essence into her body. You know everything she does, who she knows, what she knows but soon enough, after you have been inside her long enough she will die and you will inhabit this body for good."  
  
Kara smiled but a picture of Michael suddenly entered her head. "I know Rath?" she asked. "Wait I know them all, we are friends"  
  
Kivar nodded. "You do, and so our old plans are reborn." He smiled evilly.  
  
Kara sat up and sucked on his bottom lip. "What did you have in mind my love?"  
  
"Revenge, they took you way from me on Antar, they killed you, so we kill them." Kara's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"And how do we do this?" she asked. By this time all of the doctors had left he room and the two alone, There Queen was back and out for vengeance.  
  
"Well my dear, we will ruin them from the inside. Back on Antar we used Vilandra to destroy them but this time we have you."  
  
Kara frowned. "I still didn't like he idea of you touching her"  
  
Kivar tilted her head to him. "I always thought of you, I was repulsed every time I touched her, you know I spent hours in the shower after wards, but with you I never wanted to go near a shower, you are my love, my wife."  
  
Kara smiled. "At least you don't need to use her this time"  
  
Kivar nodded. "Nope I chose the body well, she's beautiful and she knows the royal four. We can destroy them from the inside, and they'll never see it coming."  
  
"When do we start?" Kara asked but then grabbed her head in pain. "Ahhh"  
  
Kivar held on to her. "What is it?"  
  
Kara' s head stopped hurting as she stood on the floor. "The after effects I think, because she was human the pain was much worse, I can feel her slowly slipping. Do I have powers?" Kivar nodded and Kara smiled. "Good, so when do we start this?"  
  
"We start now, I'll head the wound and you can change back into that uniform and go to work as if nothing has happened. When they ask you where you have been say that a skin came, he dragged you into his car and started driving towards Roswell but you killed him then decided to just go back to work. They'll buy it, the royal four is not as smart as they used to be" Kivar laughed.  
  
"I hate to be parted from you again my love"  
  
"I know, I do too but when they are dead, we will be free to be together. Go and get changed, then one of my men will drive you to the Crashdown, I'll come to you when we can start to destroy them"  
  
Kara nodded and left the room. Kivar smiled. "Soon the royal four will be dead and Kara will be mine forever." He said to himself. "They killed you before to get to me my love, and for that they will perish."  
  
Kivar turned as a doctor entered the room. "This is permanent isn't it?"  
  
The doctor nodded his head once. "Yes, well it should be"  
  
Kivar shook his head. "I don't need uncertainties, make sure it's permanent" The doctor nodded again and left Kivar to think of ways to destroy the royal four. 


	3. Found

Ok, just so you all understand Kara was Kivar's wife in there past life. Kivar had been stalking Maria and decided that he wanted her. In order to bring his wife back he kept her essence and implanted it into Maria, so Kara, is now inhabiting Maria's body and all her memories. Maria is still in there but isn't strong enough to push Kara out. I hope it clears some things up.  
  
************************  
CHAPTER 3 (Found)  
Michael walked out of the Deluca house frustrated. They had yet to find Maria and no one was at her house. He walked over and hopped in the jeep.  
  
"No luck?" Isabel asked. Michael shook his head. "Let's try the Crashdown," she told Max who nodded. They pulled into the Crashdown parking lot and met up with Kyle, Liz and Alex who were just arriving. They headed over to the door. Once Max opened it he froze causing both Liz and Alex to bump onto him.  
  
"Max what the hell?" Alex groaned. Liz had elbowed him in the stomach. When Max didn't say anything both Liz and Alex looked up and saw what made him freeze. There was Maria working away acting like nothing had happened. Isabel sighed.  
  
"What are you all doing?" she made her way to the door then too stood still. "Oh my"  
  
Michael pushed past them all fed up as to why they all were standing still then saw the reason. Maria smiled at them and walked over. "Hey guys are you coming in or just blocking the way for other customers?"  
  
Michael was the first to snap out of his frozen state and dragged Maria off into the backroom followed by the others. Once they were in the room Michael turned her to him and started to check for and cuts or bruises but he found nothing.  
  
"Michael what are you doing?" Maria asked.  
  
"Checking for cuts. Where the hell were you?" he yelled  
  
"What are you talking about, I've been here working. Where the hell have you been?" she yelled back.  
  
Michael as well as the others were confused. Kyle stepped forward. "Maria, Liz and I couldn't find you when we came back and there was blood around your car, we thought someone had taken you so we have been looking."  
  
"Oh, ah well the reason why I wasn't at the car is because just as I put the jumper cables on the rod a skin came and dragged me into his car" she started.  
  
"Well that explains the struggle" Kyle said.  
  
Maria continued. "Then as he was driving I was hitting him which probably wasn't the best idea as he was driving but then he lent forward and I hit his back and he turned into dust, so I grabbed the wheel and headed back here. I couldn't find you guys so I just thought I'd keep working."  
  
Isabel shook her head. "That doesn't make sense, I tried dream walking you but you were passed out, I'm sure of it and that doesn't explain the blood."  
  
Maria shrugged. "Well that's what happened, maybe you did it wrong or you were just worried or something so you made a mistake"  
  
"Maybe" Isabel said nodding. "I was worried and under some stress, I probably wasn't concentrating right"  
  
"And as for the blood I don't know what to tell you, it definitely wasn't mine." Maria told them.  
  
"It was probably from an animal or something that got hit." Alex said after a moment. Kyle nodded in agreement.  
  
"But your ok, the skin didn't hurt you?" Michael asked still unconvinced, her story just didn't make sense.  
  
Maria smiled. "I'm fine, I was scared at the time but I'm good now." Michael nodded but watched her carefully. After a few minutes Maria spoke up again. "Ah where's Courtney?"  
  
Tess smiled and slung her hand around Maria's shoulders. "She's dead my friend. The evil bitch is dead"  
***Outside Roswell***  
"They believed her my lord," the skin told Kivar. Kivar smiled, the royal for were fools. He had sent a skin to spy on them and see how his beloved was coping. It seemed she was doing quiet well.  
  
"Good, what else did you find out?"  
  
The skin grinned. "Well they have planned a movie night sire, a sort of resting period after what they have been through. They will be at Rath's apartment tonight. The Queen will be there and she told me to tell you that she will be by afterwards, she has some news for you"  
  
Kivar nodded. "Very well, I wonder what it is"  
  
"Maybe she has a plan my lord," the skin suggested.  
  
Kivar thought about it. "Maybe, she was always quick with things like that" he smiled in remembrance. He turned back to the skin. "Get back to the lab and see how the doctors are doing." He ordered him. He needed that essence to be permanent. He couldn't lose his wife again.  
***Michael's Apartment***  
They all sat around Michael's apartment waiting Maria's arrival. "Does anyone believe that story Maria told us?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't" Michael said shaking his head.  
  
"Why not, we have no reason to think otherwise, why would she lie about it?" Tess said sternly. Just then a knock came at the door and Maria walked in.  
  
"Hey" she greeted. All the others nodded and made themselves comfortable as they watched the first movie. All through the movie Michael watched as Maria watched everyone else, not once actually looking at the TV. When she glanced at him he held her gaze until she looked away and finally at the TV.  
  
"What happened to your eyes?" Michael asked aloud as the movie finished. Everyone turned to Maria and too noticed her eyes were no longer a deep green but amber.  
  
"Contacts, do you like them?" Maria asked.  
  
Michael shook his head. "No, they don't suit you"  
  
Maria smirked. "Well I like them so I guess you'll just have to put up with it."  
  
After the second movie things were getting back to normal. Isabel was making eyes at Alex who was drooling back, Liz and Max avoided looking at each other and Kyle and Maria were arguing over what movie to watch next. After the third movie they had all decided to leave. Maria was the last to leave but Michael tugged on her arm signalling he wanted her to stay for a bit.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Look, I need to say some things to you ok and I need you to listen. Once I'm done you can go home and think about them then decide what you want ok?"  
  
Maria nodded then Michael continued. "Ok, well firstly, I was worried today, real worried when I thought you had been taken and it got me thinking about the future, how I don't think I could live in one without you. I need you Maria plain and simple. All Courtney was, was information. When I kissed her I thought of you and touching her repulsed me to no end. Yes she was pretty but I felt nothing for her. It's you and it will always be you that I love. I know in the past I have taken the fact that you'll always be there for granted but I won't anymore, you mean too much to me to lose again. I need you in my life and I hope you need me too." He finished in a breath.  
  
When Maria opened her mouth to speak Michael swooped in and kissed her gently, like their first kiss in the Crashdown. When he finished and pulled away he put there heads together and looked into her eyes. "Don't say anything, just think about it ok?"  
  
Maria nodded then walked out the door leaving Michael wondering what that flash that he had gotten from her was about. He saw a room and a window with a view of Roswell, then he saw red, the colour red. What was that about? He hadn't meant to get a flash when he kissed her but now that he did he wanted to know what it meant.  
  
Maria drove along the highway thinking about the kiss, but she was no longer Maria anymore, she was Kara, the wife of Kivar. So why were Maria's feelings so strong when Michael kissed her? Shouldn't her feelings be fading away? Kara sped up. She had to talk to Kivar, something wasn't right.  
***Outside Roswell***  
Kivar watched as his lover got out of her car and walked up to the door. A skin showed her to the room he was in. "Hello my dear"  
  
Kara walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Kivar was thrown a little off guard but composed himself and kissed her back with full force. Kara pulled back after a while and smiled at his surprised yet happy face. She turned and frowned. Why could Maria muster up so much feeling when she kissed Michael but she couldn't feel even half of that when she kissed her husband. Maria was supposed to be dying not getting stronger.  
  
Kivar hugged her from behind. "Something wrong my dear?"  
  
Kara nodded. "I think Maria is getting stronger, I thought you said her essence would die."  
  
Kivar frowned. Those doctors had better find a solution soon. "Yes, the doctors are working on it now, I thought it would be permanent but there were some doubts, they'll fix it don't worry. So you had some news for me then"  
  
Kara smiled and turned in his arms. "Yes I do. I have a plan actually."  
  
"I knew you would" Kivar laughed. Kara whacked him in the chest then continued.  
  
"Let me finish. Anyway I know how to bring them down. First is Michael. I'll use his love for Maria to destroy him; I'll throw his past in his face, then Isabel and Alex. I'll play with them; make them think that the other doesn't want them. It'll be easier with Liz and Max. I'll spill Liz's secret about not sleeping with Kyle and poof, trust gone. Kyle and Tess will be harder but I have a way. I'll make Kyle think Tess is using him and I'll make Tess feel more alone than ever. They won't know what hit them"  
  
Kivar smiled. "Well done my love. I couldn't have thought of a better one myself."  
  
Kara kissed him softly. "That's why you love me"  
  
Kivar laughed. "I love you for that and more, much more"  
  
"Well, after that I'll think of a way to lure them here and then that's where you'll come in and when they find out there precious Maria is no more" Kara smirked.  
  
Kivar chuckled. He liked when his wife was in a killing mood. "Patience my dear, we don't want to rush this. Work them slowly then when all is ready we'll make our final move and the royal four and their human friends will die and we once again, will be victorious." 


	4. Problems

CHAPTER 4 (Problems)  
At the Crashdown  
Tess watched Maria as she worked. There was something strange about her behaviour, it had been 2 weeks since the skin debacle and ever since then she had not acted like the normal Maria, and her eyes. There was just something that told Tess they weren't contacts. Another thing was the fact that Maria kept disappearing. Almost every night after her shift she left the Crashdown and no one could find her until the next morning, Maria giving no explanation.  
  
"Hey Tess." Maria greeted.  
  
Tess smiled. "Hey, ah Maria are you ok? I mean it's just you seem different."  
  
Maria shrugged. "I'm fine, just plain old Maria, so what can I get you"  
  
Tess shook her head as Maria went to get her order, yep; there was definitely something off.  
  
Maria walked into the backroom after putting in Tess's order and bumped into one of the skins she regularly saw at Kivar's place. "What is it?" she asked angrily.  
  
The skin backed up looking frightened. "I'm so sorry my Queen, but I have a message from the King." Maria waved her hand as if to say go on. "Ah yes well he said to start the process straight away, it's time"  
  
"Very well, tell him it starts tonight"  
  
The skin nodded and left. Once he was out of sight Maria took out her cell phone and dialled Michael's number. "Hello" he answered gruffly.  
  
"Michael, it's me can you come to the Crashdown tonight, I want to talk about us" she said with a roll of the eyes. He had not left her alone since that night and it was beginning to worry her that every time he was near her, Maria once again became the stronger party.  
  
"Yeah ok, about 7 pm. I'll see you then" Michael said happily into the phone.  
  
"Yeah sure, bye" Maria hung up. She walked over to her locker, opened it and took out a photo of the eight. "I'll destroy every single one of you for what you did to me." Maria, well Kara then started to have memories of her past life on Antar, and what had made her hate the royal four so much.  
  
******************* FLASHBACK  
  
"Kivar, stand down or I will make sure everything you hold dear is destroyed" Zan said sternly trying to sound as strong as he could.  
  
"What about Vilandra? She is the one who lead me into this position, shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, hanging her or something, she did betray you after all" Kivar smirked.  
  
Zan looked in his sister's direction. "She will be dealt with. But I mean it, stand down and stop this war or I will kill those you love"  
  
Kivar laughed. "What? You'd kill your own sister?"  
  
Zan smiled and waved his hand to the side. Kivar looked over and froze. The kings second, Rath, and another guard had hold of his wife. She looked scared. "No, but I'll kill her, we know you used Vilandra to get to us, so we'll use your wife to get to you. Stand down"  
  
"Kivar don't do it" Kara yelled out. Rath put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up or I'll slit your throat," he yelled  
  
Kara looked him dead in the eye. "No you won't"  
  
Rath tried to look away from her stare but couldn't. He had belittled Vilandra for having an affair with Kivar when he in turn was sleeping with Kara; in fact he was in love with her. "Why are you trying to stop him?" Rath whispered angrily.  
  
Kara closed her eyes. She loved her husband with all her heart but when she was with Rath, something inside her changed. She loved being with him. She loved her husband but she was in love with Rath. "I can't let you kill him"  
  
"What the hell is going on, what did she mean?" Zan asked confused. Since when did Rath know Kara?  
  
Kivar looked angry. "I'd like to know that myself"  
  
No one had known about their affair. They had met one day in a near by village and then the relationship went on from there. Rath had known who she was as did she know him but that didn't matter, they had each other. But under no circumstances were they to let anyone know.  
  
Rath shrugged. "I don't know what she's on about"  
  
Kara started to struggle, yes they had said that they wouldn't tell anyone but surly under the circumstances that should change, she wanted Rath but couldn't let Kivar die.  
  
Zan shook his head. "Any way, Kivar what is it, will you stop this war or not?"  
  
Kivar looked at his wife who stared at him with teary eyes shaking her head, but he knew that for some reason Rath wouldn't kill her, he'd find out why later, so he told Zan that he would not step down.  
  
Zan nodded. "Very well, Rath kill her"  
  
Kara let out a startled no. "Rath please" she pleaded. Rath held the knife to her throat. "Rath please don't do this, I love you," she whispered so only he could hear.  
  
Rath closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this, Kara meant everything to him, but he had to do this for his kingdom. If he let her live then Kivar has everything and will be victorious, if she died Kivar would be left vulnerable, but Rath would be alone. Could he stand to lose her? Lose the only woman he ever loved just to save his planet? Rath opened his eyes and made his decision.  
  
END FLASHBACK *******************  
  
Kara opened her eyes and shook he head to try to rid the memories. When Rath had opened his eyes he had told her he loved her then slit her throat. The last thing she saw was his face, the face of the man she loved, and the face of the man who had killed her.  
  
Kivar still mustn't have known about her relationship with Rath or he would surly not have brought her back. But that didn't matter now, Rath killed her while the rest stood and watched. Sure Kivar took his revenge then by killing them all but now it was her turn. Kivar had brought her back to get her vengeance on them for killing her, and she was going to make it last.  
  
"Maria you ok?" Tess asked from behind.  
  
Maria turned angrily. "Why is it that you keep asking me that? I'm fine alright, how many times do I have to say it to make it stick in that stupid head of yours?"  
  
Tess was shocked, why was Maria acting this way? Maria smiled internally, she had wanted to start with Michael but Tess was just too easy. "Maria, I, I just, I'm sorry"  
  
"Well you should be, just leave me alone Tess, I can't stand the sound of your irritating voice any longer. But I guess you get that a lot huh? I mean, Necado left you didn't he? Maybe he just got sick of it too, and that's probably why Max won't love you, your so god damned annoying that no one wants you around." Maria said crossing her arms.  
  
Tess had tears in her eyes. All she had wanted was to be accepted, but it was obvious that they didn't from what Maria was saying. No it couldn't be true, they did like her. "Maria, what happened to you? Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Like what? Truthful? I don't like you Tess and never did. Sure I pretended for the sake of the group but I'm sick of it. Now go away and take your pathetic sad look with you" Maria told her.  
  
Tess glared at her but left anyway. She had to get out of that room. Why did Maria hate her so much?  
  
Maria smirked. "One down, 7 to go." 


	5. Lies

CHAPTER 5 (Lies)  
Michael smiled as he entered the Crashdown. Maybe tonight was the night where Maria might take him back and forgive him. He spotted the rest of the gang minus Tess at a table in the corner and sat with them. Maria walked over and motioned for him to follow her to the back room.  
  
"Hey, so you wanted to talk?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah look, I thought about what you said 2 weeks ago a lot but the truth is Michael, is that I don't want you any more. I deserve someone so much better than you and I intend on finding it and I don't need you bringing me down"  
  
Michael was shocked. "What? I thought you loved me"  
  
Maria scoffed. "And when exactly did I tell you this, because I don't recall ever saying it to you. I don't love you Michael. How could I possibly love someone like you?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Michael yelled. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.  
  
"Michael you're trailer trash, a loner, who wants to be with someone like that?"  
  
Michael glared at her. "You did once"  
  
Maria smiled. "Ever heard the saying 'I'll try anything once'?"  
  
"I don't believe you Maria, why are you being like this?" Michael asked stepping forward. Maria took one step back.  
  
"I'm just trying to be truthful. I mean god, you're an alien who can't even control his powers. I need someone more focused, more, I don't know, better at everything, like Max is"  
  
Michael flinched. She did the one thing she knew would hurt him the most. Compare him to Max and prove that once again Max is the better man. "So you want Max?"  
  
Maria laughed. "Max? No of course not. But I sure as hell don't want you either." Michael watched as she walked out of the backroom leaving his broken heart shattered on the floor. He shook his head and followed her. No, that couldn't just be the end of it.  
  
"Maria" he said stopping her. She turned around.  
  
"Get it into your head Michael, I don't want you anymore. I deserve someone better than a trailer trash reject who nobody wanted." She yelled. Isabel gasped, as did everyone else at the table. Did Maria just say that? Max glanced around. Luckily the Crashdown was empty besides them or Michael would have been more pissed than he obviously already was.  
  
Michael shook his head. "I wish I'd never met you. No you know what? I wish it was you that got shot in the Crashdown and that Max never saved you." He regretted it the second he said it. He didn't mean it he was just angry. He looked in Maria's eyes and saw that they were green and teary. Maria blinked and her eyes were amber again and dead looking.  
  
Max was shocked. He knew Michael didn't mean it but still. Isabel didn't know what to say. On one side Maria shouldn't have said that to Michael but what Michael said was probably the worst thing you could say. Michael just opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and walked out.  
  
Maria walked into the backroom followed by Liz and Isabel. "Maria what the hell was that?" Liz asked  
  
Maria turned and smiled. "What do you mean Liz? I thought you were smart, can't you figure it out?"  
  
"Maria what is wrong with you?" Isabel demanded.  
  
Maria sighed. "There is nothing wrong with me, nothing at all." Liz shook her head and walked out of the room. Isabel just stared at her. "What?"  
  
"How could you say that to Michael?"  
  
"How could he say that to me? Look Isabel stay out of this it's none of your business" Maria said going to her locker.  
  
"Yes it is Michael's my brother."  
  
Maria turned and laughed. "No he's not. He's your betrothed, not your brother. And well now, it looks like he's free. Why don't you go and try your luck. But then again, maybe he'll reject you like last time. Michael didn't love then you then just like he won't love you now"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I don't want Michael" Isabel said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"No you want Alex. You love Alex, but Alex doesn't love you. You broke his heart, he's moving on."  
  
Isabel shook her head. "No, that's not true, Alex does love me"  
  
Maria scoffed. "How could Alex love someone like you? I mean not only are you self-centred and the schools Ice Queen but you're an alien, a disgusting alien. Alex doesn't want you just like your parents on your planet didn't want you. They sent you here. Oh and if your adoptive parents ever found out what you are. Ha. They wouldn't want you either. You'll always be alone Isabel. How could anyone love you?"  
  
Isabel chocked on a sob. Maria was right. Who would want her? Michael didn't, Alex didn't and her real parents didn't. She turned and walked out of the café. Max watched his sister leave and went to find Maria, Liz and Kyle following. "Maria"  
  
Maria smiled. "Yes Max."  
  
"What did you say to Isabel?" Max asked  
  
"I told her the truth. Mmm, the truth huh, now that's a funny concept hey Liz." Maria looked at her.  
  
Liz shook her head and glanced quickly at Max. "I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Maria smirked. "Oh really, well shall I refresh your memory, Future Max coming, you sleeping but not really with Kyle. Any of that ring any bells?"  
  
Liz gasped. "Maria how could you? You promised"  
  
Maria laughed. "I promised nothing" with that she walked out of the room leaving Max and Liz alone. Maria didn't have to stay; they'd destroy whatever they had on their own.  
  
Kyle sat at the table staring at Maria as she walked over. "Are you happy now? You destroyed Michael, hurt Isabel, ruined Max and Liz and did god knows what to Tess, she won't even talk to me anymore. What the hell happened to you Maria?"  
  
Maria sat down next to him. Now to implement the final stage. Before she spoke however Max stormed out of the back followed by a crying Liz. "Max wait" Max ignored her and kept going out the door. Liz turned to Maria. "I hate you"  
  
Maria turned back to Kyle who shook his head. "See what you did, none of them will talk to you again"  
  
Maria started to cry. Kyle softened his features and hugged her. Maria, well Kara knew he would, Kyle couldn't turn his back on her. "Oh Kyle I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me, I haven't felt like myself since that day I was taken" she sobbed but on the inside was rolling her eyes.  
  
Kyle rubbed her back. "Shhh, I'm sure they'll forgive you Maria, just apologise"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow I will, could you get them to got other old warehouse just outside of Roswell?"  
  
Kyle looked suspicious. "Why?"  
  
"Because that's where I'll do it." Maria told him  
  
"Why there" he asked  
  
Maria sat up. "There's also something I need to show you all, I think it's why I've been acting this way."  
  
Kyle nodded. "Ok tomorrow"  
  
Maria hugged him. "Thankyou Kyle"  
Outside of Roswell  
The next day Kivar and Kara awaited the others arrival at the warehouse. "My dear, you should go in the back and wait"  
  
Kivar nodded. "Ok, but remember, the element of surprise is necessary."  
  
Kara smiled. "Oh they'll be surprised alright, they'll never know what hit them." Kivar laughed.  
  
"You did well my dear" Kara smiled and walked over to the window but on her way she stumbled. "Kara, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just a little anxious I guess" Kivar nodded then kissed her and left. Kara frowned. She wasn't anxious Maria was just getting stronger. Kara shook her head. "Those doctors had better find something to fix this soon."  
  
"Maria?" Kyle called. Kara smiled. Time to play Maria again. 


	6. Truth

CHAPTER 6 (Truth)  
  
"Over here" she yelled out.  
  
Kyle followed by the others walked over to where Maria was. Michael seemed emotionless, Tess was sad as was Isabel, Liz and Max were pissed and Alex just looked confused.  
  
"Why are we here?" Liz spat out.  
  
Maria walked forward. "Your here so I can apologise for my actions last night, also I need to show you something. But first things first, I'm sorry for last night.  
  
"You think that's going to fix it?" Liz asked.  
  
Maria smiled. "It won't, but to tell you the truth I don't really care."  
  
"But you just said you were sorry" Alex said still very confused. "How could you not care if that didn't fix it?"  
  
Maria laughed. "Oh I'm not sorry for what I said, I meant every word. I'm just sorry I couldn't do more, but now I can"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked. So Maria wasn't sorry, but what did she mean by couldn't do more?  
  
"Meet the reason I've been acting this way" Maria said turning to a dark corner. Everyone turned there heads and gasped, as a man the royal four knew well appeared. They hadn't seen him on earth before but they all somehow knew who he was.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael wanted to know.  
  
Kivar laughed. "I see you remember me, but of course you would, I did kill you after all"  
  
"Who are you?" Alex asked.  
  
"My name is Kivar, the now King of Antar" Kivar announced. He turned to Maria and hugged her. "I believe you haven't met my wife, Kara say hello"  
  
Maria smiled evilly and waved. Michael began to walk forward but was stopped when skins appeared and tied all of them to near by poles. "What the hell is going on?" Michael yelled.  
  
Kivar laughed. "Confused are we? Well let me clear a few things up. That beautiful woman over there is not your Maria anymore, but my Kara. You all probably don't remember but on Antar we were married, I used Isabel here, to get to you all but were found out, so you used Kara to get me to stand down. I wouldn't so Michael here slit her throat and killed her."  
  
Liz gasped. "What the hell did you do to Maria?"  
  
"Maria is Kara, you killed my wife in that life so I brought her back in this one. I injected her essence into Maria. Now Maria's dead and Kara is mine." Kivar smirked.  
  
"What do you want" Max asked trying to loosen the ropes but was having no luck.  
  
"Revenge for killing my wife" Kivar told him. "I killed you then but you were all brought back so I must kill you again, only this time I have my wife by my side and you have nothing."  
  
Michael glanced at Kara. "Maria, don't let him do this"  
  
Kara smiled. "Maria doesn't live here anymore."  
  
"Maria please" Michael pleaded. Kara looked into his eyes and frowned. Where were those doctors?  
  
Kivar laughed. "She won't stop me, she want's you all dead just as much as I do." Kivar lifted his arms and sent a bolt of energy into all of them. He smiled as they all screamed out in pain. He didn't notice Kara falter in the background and shake her head.  
  
Kivar stopped and stepped forward. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He sent another bolt into them. Michael opened his eyes and looked at Maria, as did Max. Maria was shaking her head. She looked up and they both saw her eyes glow a fiery red then she blinked and her eyes were normal. Michael looked at Max who seemed just as shocked. What was that?  
  
As Kivar went to throw another bolt Max and Michael watched as Kara walked behind him and hug him then pull her hands away. Kivar smiled and sent another bolt of energy. Kara stood behind him and placed her hands on his back. All of a sudden the pain for the others stopped. They all lifted their heads and watched as Kivar started to scream then fall. They saw 2 handprints burned in his back.  
  
Kivar turned and fell on his back. "Kara?" he whispered. Kara straddled his waist and placed her hands on his chest.  
  
"No, Maria you asshole" she then proceeded to use her powers on Kivar. She rose off him as he started to convulse then turned into dust. Maria looked around at all the skins and then raised her hands and used her powers to turn them all to dust as well.  
  
Maria stood back. She didn't quite understand what had happened but all of a sudden while Kivar was killing her friends something happened and Maria was herself again. But she had remembered everything Kara had done to her friends, and everything her friends in turn had said to her. Especially Michael.  
  
Max had finally gotten his ropes lose and untied everyone else. The warehouse was silent. Michael stood forward. "Maria"  
  
Maria stepped back and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran out of the back door. Michael ran after her and grabbed her arm and swung her around. He held her to his chest as she cried.  
  
The others stood around them not knowing what to say. The girl last night wasn't Maria. It was someone who took over her body and used her to get to everyone.  
  
Max went and got the jeep and everyone piled in. Michael held Maria as she continued to sob. As they reached Michael's apartment Michael had realised Maria fell asleep so he carried her to his room and put her on his bed to sleep. He kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
Once in the living room he ran a hand through his hair. "It wasn't Maria" was all he said.  
  
Liz started to cry. "Poor Maria, she must have been going through so much and we didn't even realise, and the things we said to her"  
  
"Why did that asshole have to pick her?" Michael gritted through his teeth. Max shrugged.  
  
"Maybe because she was easier to get to. I mean she was pretty vulnerable before the skin incident, maybe he decided she would be the easiest. That and well look at her. She's gorgeous"  
  
Michael glared at him. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about"  
  
Kyle laughed. "Well Max is right, and technically your not. You wished she was dead remember, I don't think that went down well"  
  
Michael slouched back in his chair. "I didn't mean it, I didn't know, I thought, I thought she meant what she was saying but it wasn't her. I was just so angry at her"  
  
"Her eyes. Did anyone notice? Her eyes are green now, we should have noticed before. They weren't contacts, her eyes were the way to tell Maria from Kara, when she was talking to me they were amber but when Michael had yelled at her in the Crashdown they flickered green for a moment, which means it was Maria you were saying it to and not Kara" Kyle said  
  
"God what kind of friends are we?" Alex said with his head in his hands. "We should have been able to tell"  
  
In the bedroom Maria awoke and took in her surroundings. She was in Michael's bedroom. She went to the door and opened it to see all her friends sitting in the living room. She walked over to the sofa. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Liz walked over to her and made her sit on the couch. "Can you tell us everything?"  
  
Mari nodded. "A skin attacked me at the board and took me to Kivar where they made me Kara. Kivar said I had to destroy the royal four for what they did to me"  
  
"What did we do to you?" Isabel asked. "I mean, on Antar. What did we do?"  
  
Maria closed her eyes. "Kivar used you to get to the throne, Max found out and war started between him and Kivar. Max told him to stand down but he wouldn't so you sent a guard to find Kara, Kivar's wife. When you confronted Kivar again you said that if he didn't stand down you'd kill her. Kara didn't think that Rath would."  
  
"Why?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Kara and Rath were seeing each other"  
  
"What? I'm confused." Alex said.  
  
Maria sighed. "Rath and Kara were in love but no one knew about it so when Kara was taken to the castle she thought that with Rath, she would come first. But Rath couldn't let Kivar win so when Kivar said he wouldn't stand down Rath slit her throat."  
  
"You let her die?" Kyle yelled.  
  
Michael shook his head. "I don't remember anything from our past"  
  
Maria stood. "He had to. He had no choice, but it still hurt Kara deeply that the one she loved was the one who killed her. She didn't understand why he did it. She was angry and wanted her revenge." A tear fell from her eyes. "I am so sorry for what I did to you"  
  
Liz stood and hugged her. "It wasn't you. But I need to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you Maria, I'm so sorry. If I had told Max from the start."  
  
Maria silenced her. "It's ok, we forgive each other huh?" Liz laughed and nodded.  
  
Both Isabel and Tess walked over. Maria looked at the two. "Everything I said wasn't true. We do like you Tess, and Isabel you'll never be alone"  
  
They both smiled and hugged her. "It's ok, like Liz said it wasn't you so there's nothing to forgive." Isabel told her.  
  
"Yeah" Tess agreed. Maria smiled.  
  
Liz went over to Max. "Can we talk?" Max nodded and the two left. Isabel and Tess went to Kyle and Alex and asked to talk as well so Michael and Maria were left alone.  
  
Maria turned to Michael. "Everything she said to you was a lie. Your not worthless or less than Max. And the truth is, is that somebody does want you. I do. I always have." She smiled. "I'm just so sorry for everything I said"  
  
Michael shook his head and went to stand in front of her. "It wasn't you so you have nothing to be sorry for, but I do. I didn't mean it when I said what I did. I was just so angry. I'd never want you dead Maria. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."  
  
Maria wiped a tear from his eyes. "Shhh, it's ok I know. But I'd like to tell you something."  
  
Michael smiled. "What?"  
  
"I want to give you MY answer to what you said 2 weeks ago" Maria told him. Michael nodded so she continued. "When you were with Courtney it hurt, more than you can imagine, I thought that you wanted her. But I know now that she was just information. But I swear if you ever need to get info again from a girl, you do it that way and you'll regret it"  
  
Michael laughed and pulled her to him. "So I guess that means that you want to be with me then?"  
  
"If you'll have me," Maria said with a half smile.  
  
"Of course I will" Michael smiled and hugged her close. He lifted her head and they shared a kiss. When he pulled back he remembered something. "Wait, Kara was right about one thing"  
  
"What?" Maria asked.  
  
"You never did say if you loved me" Michael frowned.  
  
Maria smiled and grabbed his head in her hands. "I love you Michael"  
  
Michael sighed in relief and smiled so big his face hurt. "I love you too Maria"  
THE END 


End file.
